Yellow Puffle
Yellow Puffles are very creative and artistic, and are known to sculpt and paints perfect pieces of art. They are versatile in practically every single form of art. Yellow Puffles were first sighted at the Forest during the Halloween Party 2007 (and later during the construction of the Stage), and were made available for members in November 2007. One notable Yellow Puffle can be seen at the stage (The Keeper of the Stage), by clicking the yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000. On the book "Club Penguin Annual 2012" the main puffle is a Yellow Puffle, the main reason is because most people that play Club Penguin is a creative penguin that loves to draw or paint puffles and penguins on the island. History *The Yellow Puffles made their first appearance in Club Penguin, where they could be spotted on the island in October 2007. On November 30, 2007, they were able to be adopted by members in the Pet Shop. Characteristics Attitude: Creative, spontaneous, and artistic. They see the world in an imaginative and colorful light and they enjoy showing that in their creations. Favorite toys: Easel, Paint Pad, others. Elite Puffle Items: Powerful flute, Blue Artist's hat. Special facts: It puts a beret on before it paints. Favorite game: DJ3K (formerly) Play: Paints a Jet Pack or cannon with its paint. Play: Closes a slate and starts directing a movie. Bath: Adds paint into the water while bathing. Later turns to a rainbow Puffle. Gum: Blows a bubble then draws a face on a bubble. Dance: Singing. Postcard: Is in a picture carrying a hobo stick. Brush: Gives the Yellow Puffle a temporary hair style. Puffle Handbook Description It is rumored that the yellow Puffle creates artwork from food and furniture. Famous Yellow Puffles There are two famous Yellow Puffles. They are: #Keeper of the Stage - A puffle that can be spotted in the Stage. #Chirp - One of the elite puffles. Trivia before they were adoptable]] *During the Halloween Party 2007 the Yellow Puffle first appeared in the Forest. *The Yellow Puffle could be seen during the construction of the Stage in 2007. *The Keeper of the Stage is a Yellow Puffle. *They also like music because if you dance while walking one, they sing. They also used to play DJ3K before it was removedand Chirp (the Elite Puffle) plays the flute. *A special puffle named the Keeper of the Stage appears at The Stage if you press the yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000. **In mission 7, you have to play music in the piano to lure the Keeper of the Stage out. *Yellow Puffles love and are known for their great ability in art (which includes Directing Movies, Painting, and Singing). In the Puffle Party there was a Yellow Puffle in the Lighthouse who paints a picture of your penguin. *When your Yellow Puffle runs away, the Puffles postcard has a Yellow Puffle holding a paint brush. *Yellow Puffles used to join you when you played DJ3K if you walked them. However, DJ3K was replaced with SoundStudio, and as such, they no longer join in any game. *Yellow Puffles are the mascot for the Yellow Team in Club Penguin: Game Day! as one is seen on the Join Team Yellow postcard and Go Yellow Background. *The Yellow Puffle can be seen on the Club Penguin home page drawing a picture of an orange penguin. *The Yellow Puffle is the 7th puffle to be discovered in Club Penguin. *When you feed a Yellow Puffle in Feed-A-Puffle, it gives you no points. *Yellow Puffles seem to be very sensitive of their artwork, as seen when a Red Puffle knocks over a Yellow Puffle's castle in the puffle video released for the Puffle Party 2009, it got very upset. *Yellow Puffle plushes were one of the first to unlock a wig/puffle hat. *One appears on the Vote Aqua, Vote Lavender and Vote Maroon postcards. *Their favorite snack is popcorn. *Before their release they were thought to be the Gold Puffle. *When you go to the Water Dojo with the Yellow Puffle, Sensei says, "Your Yellow Puffle must like the water. Both have much aristic flow." *A Yellow Puffle appears on the Tour Bus Igloo, along with G Billy. * He likes cheese and toast too. Gallery Famous Yellow Puffles Keeper of Stage Psa Mission.png|Keeper of the Stage Puffle Pal Adventures Chirp.png|Chirp Yellow Puffle in-game yellowpuffleold.png|The Yellow Puffle's old look in-game. yellow puffle new look.png|The Yellow Puffle's new look in-game. Yellow puffle being walkied.png|A penguin walking a Yellow Puffle in-game. Yellow Puffle caring card yellow caring card.png|The new Yellow Puffle caring card. Yellow Puffle actions yellow puffle sleeping.png|Yellow Puffle sleeping. puffle-amarillo-jugando1.png|A Yellow Puffle old look when painting. puffle-amarillo-jugando2.png|A Yellow Puffle old look when directing a movie. Yellow Puffle playing 20113.png|A Yellow Puffle new look when painting. yellow puffle playing 2012.png|A Yellow Puffle new look when directing a movie. Yellow puffle playing with his items.png|Yellow Puffle playing with one of the furnitures. Note the red tongue. yellow puffle bathing.png|Yellow Puffle taking bath.Note the rainbow colors. yellow puffle being brushed.png|Yellow Puffle being brushed. File:HomsoloyellowpuffleDJ3K.PNG|A Yellow Puffle playing with a penguin in the DJ3K. YellowPuffleTickled.png|A Yellow Puffle when its tickled. File:Waitwah.png|What your Yellow Puffle does when he is poked. File:I_liked_that.png|When you pet your Yellow Puffle. Yellow Puffle Running Wheel.PNG|A Yellow Puffle using the Running Wheel. Yellow Puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Yellow Puffle plush along with the other puffles. 31w93QcEXzL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|A Series 5 Yellow Puffle Plush. Puffles4inch-yellow-500x500.png|A 4 inch plush toy Artwork YellowPuffleWallpaper.png|A Yellow Puffle wallpaper. 65_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper of the Yellow Puffle with other puffles. 27_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it along with other puffles. 75_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it. 39_lrg-1024f.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it. 42_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it. 47_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it. Cute yellow puffle.png Caped Super Puffle yay.PNG|A caped Yellow Puffle from Club Penguin Times issue #142. Yellow Puffle hero.png|Another caped yellow puffle Others images-5.jpeg|A Yellow Puffle. Yellow Puffle.PNG|The appearance of a Yellow Puffle in the catalog - custom. Yellow Puffle In Catalog.png|The new appearance of a Yellow Puffle in the Puffle Catalog. PuffleParty2010LogonScreen2.jpg|A Yellow Puffle playing with friends. Yellow Puffle paper.png|The Yellow Puffle while being walked. File:7054 icon.png|Yellow Puffle Pin. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A Yellow Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. page10.png|Yellow Puffles in the Lighthouse during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. File:Wow an orange puffle!!.png|Yellow Puffles can be spotted with these puffles. yellowpufflecreatehoodies.png|In the Penguin Style catalog on the Custom Hoodie pages Ypd242424.PNG|The first Yellow Puffles Discovered picture in Issue #110 of the Club Penguin Times. Ypd242425.PNG|The second Yellow Puffles Discovered picture in Issue #110 of the Club Penguin Times. yellow puffle floor.PNG|What happens when you walk your yellow puffle in the Pet Shop File:Depressed.png|A depressed yellow puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Yellow.png|Transformation Player Card Yellow sculpture final.png|A Yellow Puffle making a sculpture at the Puffle Party Yellow Puffle Tree.gif|A puffle in a tree during the Medieval Party. Yellow_PuffleNormal.png|Another image of a Yellow Puffle. Yellow_PuffleLookingRight.png|A Yellow Puffle looking right. Yellow_PufflePainting.png|A Yellow Puffle painting. Yellow_PuffleImages.png|Another image of a Yellow Puffle. Yellow_PuffleImages2.png|Another image of a Yellow Puffle. Yellow_PufflePainting2.png|Another Yellow Puffle painting. Yellow_PuffleLookingLeft.png|A Yellow Puffle looking to its left. Yellow_PuffleBed.png|A Yellow Puffle in the Blue Puffle's Bed. Yellow_PuffleImages3.png|Another image of a Yellow Puffle. Yellow_PufflePainting3.png|Another Yellow Puffle painting. Yellow_PuffleTongue.png|A Yellow Puffle sticking its tongue out. Yellow_PuffleSleepy.png|A sleepy Yellow Puffle. Yellow_PuffleDirecting.png|A Yellow Puffle directing. Yellow_PuffleBeret.png|A Yellow Puffle with a beret. Yellow_PuffleLookingDown.png|A Yellow Puffle looking down. Yellow_PuffleSuperhero.png|A Yellow Puffle dressed as a superhero. Yellow_PufflePumped.png|Another image of the Yellow Puffle. Yellow_PuffleStare.png|A Yellow Puffle smiling. Yellow_PuffleSculpture.png|A Yellow Puffle next to a sculpture. Yellow_PuffleColorChange.png|A Yellow Puffle in paint. Yellow_PuffleWater.png|A Yellow Puffle in water. Yellow_PuffleBeret2.png|Another Yellow Puffle in a beret. Yellow_PuffleLookingLeft2.png|A side view of a Yellow Puffle. Yellow_PuffleStare2.png|Another Yellow Puffle smiling. 782946402.png|Yellow Puffles enjoy painting. YellowPuffleTB20.png|A Yellow Puffle with a paintbrush. YellowPuffleCutout.png|A yellow puffle grinning. YellowPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Yellow Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Yellow Puffle there. PufflePaddleYellowPuffle.png|A Yellow Puffle in Puffle Paddle during The Fair 2014. YellowPuffleApr2014PengStyleCatPose.png|As seen on the April 2014 Penguin Style Catalog. Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Yellow.png Yellowspoiler.png|A Yellow Puffle (aka Interrupting Puffle) as seen in The Spoiler Alert. AnotherYellow.png Yellow Puffle.png Space Adventure Planet Y Yellow Puffle.png|The Keeper of the Stage seen in a UFO. See More *Puffles *Cat (Puffle Item) SWF *Yellow Puffle (paper) *Yellow Puffle (sprites) Category:Puffles Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Puffles that play in games Category:2007